The present invention relates to vertical blinds, and more specifically, to means for preventing the draw or traverse cord of a vertical blind from being operated with the vanes tilted in a certain position. The invention is intended to overcome a problem that arises with conventional vertical blinds when a person tries to pull the traverse cord and thereby traverse the vanes of a vertical blind while the blind is tilted closed. The edges of the vanes may then engage the vane holders of adjacent vanes and either become bent out of shape or the vane holders may be damaged and broken.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide means for preventing drawing of the blind traverse cord when the blind is in tilted closed position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide means of this type which do not, however, interfere with the normal operation of the blind, that is traversing of the blind when the same is tilted open, or semi-open.